


We Found Love in a Hopeless Place

by Smilegirl64



Series: Misadventures of the Hero Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cyborg Logan Sanders, Cyborgs can feel, Hero Logic | Logan Sanders, Hero Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Side Story, Song Lyrics, accidental angst, seriously where do these ideas come from, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilegirl64/pseuds/Smilegirl64
Summary: Logos knew that Pathos always displayed upbeat behaviors such as optimism, energy, garrulousness, and general joy. After Burning Prince had disappeared, however, Pathos' behavior went completely off its baseline, changing to anxiety, sadness, and pessimism.Logos didn't want to admit he was worried. After all, he couldn't, right?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Prinxiety|freeform
Series: Misadventures of the Hero Sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200842
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Pathos was an absolute mess after Burning Prince left. They had been close friends when he was captured and his absence had had a noticeable effect on his psyche. That's what Logos saw, anyway. He knew that Pathos always displayed upbeat behaviors such as optimism, energy, garrulousness, and general joy. After Prince had disappeared, however, Pathos' behavior went completely off its baseline. His energy seemed much lower and even when it wasn't it manifested in the form of anxiety. He seemed much more pessimistic in regards to future events as a result of that anxiety, with his talking level also being lowered.  
  
Logos didn't want to admit that he was worried. He couldn't worry or feel any other emotions for that matter. He was a cyborg, it wasn't in his programming, right? Though, it was hard for him to ignore that strange sensation of his stomach twisting and that heavy feeling in his chest whenever he looked at Pathos nowadays. Everyone liked to point out how often his eye and circuitry had shifted from its normal navy blue to a mix of deep purple and pale lavender. He didn't want to explain what the color changes meant. He knew he had access to that knowledge, but he never wanted to face it. After all, those colors corresponded to feelings, at least that what Kunzite always said. He was considered the secondary expert on feelings, as the little tidbits he had given during their conversations hinted that his civilian job had something to do with those icky, complicated human emotions. He suspected him to be a therapist, but he would never ask.  
  
Sleep, meanwhile, had suspected it to have something to do with Anxiety, the person they had all but confirmed to be the culprit. They knew that his powers more or less corresponded to the color purple: his outfit was purple, the lightning he summoned was purple, his eyes were purple. As such, Sleep concluded that the two shades of purple were due to Anxiety somehow messing with his programming. That theory made no sense to him. He had never been in close contact with Anxiety and he didn't seem to have the mental aptitude to disrupt his programming remotely. But if he did, that would make him even more of a potential threat. He knew the villain already had the power to destroy large chunks of the city with his lightning strikes. He had seen the damage it had done to the nearby forest, shredding the trees it hit to pieces and burning the remains to ash. Not to mention the reported sightings of him seemingly triggering some sense of terror in others. If Anxiety had malicious intentions, he had to be stopped. It seemed those intentions were the ones he possessed, as he had managed to capture Burning Prince, causing the reactions in Pathos.  
  
There his head went with those cycles again. He had noticed that when he let his mind wander, it always went in circles, starting with Pathos and ending with Pathos. His human eye blinked as he emerged from his thoughts. He was at his house, an old yet well-maintained wooden shack smack dab in the middle of the town that rested beside the city he and his team patrolled. He lived alone there but was content with that. He interacted with humans more than enough during his job. He stayed in his house for most of the day, as he knew it would be strange for a cyborg to walk through the streets of the town. He had been working on gadgets to help disguise himself, but none of them had been perfected yet. He did occasionally leave his home if he heard about an emergency, but that was relatively rare. He stared out the window at the sunset but was quickly drawn away from the warm colors by a knock at his door. He figured it was one of his teammates needing assistance for something or other. He had kept count of the amount of Crofters jars he had been asked to open. 57, to be exact. He traversed to the door and opened it, a little surprised by the sight in front of him. He blinked, his eye and circuitry turning lavender and sunflower yellow.  
  
"Pathos?"  
  
The hero stood before him in costume, a scared frown on his face. His crystal blue eyes were red, wide, and wet with tears, his posture tense and closed off. It wasn't too far off than what he had seen of him recently, but his mannerisms seemed to be more that of terror than just simple anxiety. Logos led Pathos inside, shutting and locking the door behind him. Pathos sat down on the couch, curling up on his side. Purple flooded in, replacing the sunflower yellow as Logos stared at Pathos. He took a deep breath and approached, sitting beside him. "What seems to be the issue, Pathos?" The young hero sniffled, looking up at Logos as he crawled into his lap. The cyborg was caught off guard by the action, but didn't object as bright pink was added to the purples. "I had a nightmare..." Pathos spoke in a hushed tone as Logos raised an eyebrow, a bit of pale green entering the mix. "And you chose to come to me?" Pathos nodded, throwing his arms around the cyborg. The human half of his face flushed pink as he wrapped his human arm around Pathos. No one liked it when he hugged with his cyborg arm. It was cold and hard, definitely not good for hugging by anyone's standards. Sunflower yellow joined the mix of colors again as Pathos took the arm and wrapped it around himself, completing the hug. Logos sighed softly, able to hold him more firmly with both of his arms. The scared hero relaxed in his arms, feeling protected there.  
  
Logos looked at the hero, unsure if he was doing this right. He had seen it done of course, but he had never tried to actually do it. He rubbed circles into his back. He assumed he should probably attempt to provide a lullaby to bring Pathos back to unconsciousness, but he very much could not sing. So, he looked through the song selection he had in his database, looking for a good lullaby. Unsuccessful, he looked at Pathos. "Are there any songs you particularly enjoy?" Surprised by the question, Pathos looked at him. "We Found Love in a Hopeless Place..." he whispered. Logos nodded, finding and selecting the song. Quiet music emerged from the speaker in his arm, filling the room.  
  
  
_"Yellow diamonds in the light"  
  
__"Now we're standing side by side"  
  
__"As your shadow crosses mine"  
  
__"What it takes to come alive"_  
  


Pathos listened to the music, relaxing even more. He closed his eyes, sighing as Logos ran an awkward hand through his hair. He held him close, there for him as he fell asleep again.


	2. Tune Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logos' circuits are in need of a tune-up and someone offers to help.

Logos looked at the man in his lap...before feeling a chill run down his spine. Something felt...off. He looked at himself and saw that his lights were dim. Yep, he needed a tune-up. He moved Patton onto the couch before getting up and grabbing his kit. He took his shirt off, revealing the metal plates covering his stomach as well as the right side of his chest. He took out a small screwdriver and unscrewed one of the plates on his chest. he removed it, revealing the circuits within him. He took out wires and began to carefully switch out the old ones...when footsteps approached. He looked up, his circuits and eye turning bright pink as he frantically covered his circuits with his arms. He blushed as Patton sat down in front of him. "Need help?" Logan looked at the man, recovering from the sudden scare. "Why do you ask?" Pathos shrugged. "I just figured you could use a helping hand." Logos looked down at himself before nodding. "I didn't know you knew how to repair circuits."  
  
Pathos took a screwdriver and pliers, fiddling with the circuits. Strangely he didn't reply to the comment regarding his sudden knowledge of circuitry. Logos was a little unnerved, but didn't object as the man fiddled with his circuit boards. He then looked down and froze. Time seemed to slow. He saw the reflection of yellow light in Pathos' glasses out of the corner of his eye, but it was overshadowed by the electric blue of fear. Why was Pathos cutting that wire!? "Wait don't-" but before he could say anything more, the wire was cut, causing him to shut down. The electric blue faded to a dull, lifeless grey. Pathos smirked as he watched the cyborg go limp.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
He fiddled with the circuits, his eyes glowing yellow as he pulled and folded them this way and that. A chuckle escaped from his lips, a sound Pathos would never make, a sound that was kept secret by the empty house. The smirk rested on his face, telling the nothingness around him to fear him.  
  
  
  
As he finished the last circuit, he blinked, looking around confusedly. How did he get all the way over here? And why were Logo's chestplates open? And why was he holding a screwdriver and pliers? A yellow light flared, causing him to glance over. Logos had powered back on, his circuits glowing a golden yellow and his face completely neutral. Pathos jumped back, knocking over the chair he had been sitting in. Logos fixed his chest plates and walked out, Pathos becoming terrified upon recognizing the golden glow. It wasn't from any emotion, that was for sure. As the door shut, he was left in silence. Though, that silence was quickly destroyed by Patton's nervous breaths. He stared down at the pliers and screwdriver in his hands, feeling a sense of nausea creep over him.  
  
  
What had he done?


End file.
